Why?
by ViciousTongue
Summary: Homura reflects her memory of what she has gone through into saving Madoka. Spoilers: if you didn't get up to the last three episodes, then don't read further.


Why  
by ViciousTongue

Disclaimer: I don't own Magica Madoka.

Why?  
Why must you leave me?  
I don't want you to go  
After all that I have went through  
To save you

I tried to save you numerous times  
To prevent a horrible fate that can change you forever  
And yet, you end up giving in  
And lose tragically to a witch so powerful  
That you just died instantly

On that moment  
You died in front of me  
I was helpless  
Weak as to not know what I must do  
I had to do something  
Seriously

I have to make amends with the Incubator  
A wish I made was to go back  
Where it all started  
The moment when you were alive  
I got my wish  
I finally gain the ability of a magical girl  
Thus I went back again  
Through time

I have to stop you  
For accepting that contract  
I have to  
Why, you ask?  
Because, I care so much about you  
I was afraid of losing you over and over again  
I feared of losing someone that I hold dearly to me  
I cannot imagine the same scenery all over again  
To picture you  
Dead in my sight  
Is horrifying

That one time  
When you were turned to a witch  
My heart sank into a devastating place  
That other time when you were about to be a witch  
I can't have it  
I won't allow it  
I put an end to it  
A harsh move on my part  
That's a moment I cannot allow to happen

Yes, you mentioned to me  
At a time before your death  
Not to allow the Incubator to pursue that wish  
That you would regret  
That was a promise  
I must accept  
Before... I had to kill you  
Painful, but true  
And thus, I went back in time

I keep traveling back in time  
Stopping you from accepting a contract  
For you to make a wish  
And end up in despair  
Is not worth going for

I have always met you  
Through the timelines  
But those scenarios  
Turned out differently

I tried to keep that Incubator  
From making you a magical girl  
I tried so much  
Telling you not to do this  
I keep telling you  
Not to get involved  
I didn't want you to run into serious trouble  
I didn't want you to suffer the same fate  
Just like me and your friends  
But...it was too late

The moment where I was about to face defeat  
I was nearly about to go back in time  
To reset, start all over  
Start from scratch  
Suddenly, you appeared and ended up saving me  
And then, you ended up taking the contract  
Realizing everything that I told you  
Your senses came back to you  
You know what the real deal was about  
You told me that I have done enough  
And then  
You took over my spot  
I asked myself...  
...why?

Why?  
Why did you become a magical girl?  
Why did you accept the Incubator?  
Why...just why...  
...Madoka...  
Your wish  
Not only saved those that are suffering from the same fate  
But you put your existence on the line  
You saved the world through your wish  
Hoping for a better world

On that moment, you were leaving me  
Your life on earth has ceased to exist  
You are leaving the world behind  
Without anyone remembering you  
You are leaving everything behind  
Including your family  
And the lives of people that known you  
No…just no…  
I don't want you to go  
I want you...to stay with me  
I want you to be with me  
I want you because... I cared about you  
I worked my way into saving you  
After going through a lot of trouble  
And you mean to tell me...  
You are leaving this world, nonexistent?  
Its...it's not fair  
It's not fair  
At all

You never said goodbye to me  
You said that you would see me again  
Even though you are in my memory  
My heart knows that I will get back with you  
When the time comes  
My world has no existence of the others  
Those have fallen as witches  
But for you, Madoka  
I have prevented you from turning into one  
I may have saved you  
But I was unable to get you back  
As of now  
I can only move forward  
Continuing to fight more witches  
I was unable to save the other three  
A selfish move on my part  
They didn't matter to me  
Why?  
For you, Madoka  
I did it...for you...  
...no one else...  
...but you.

My mind will always be on you Madoka  
Fictional as some would say, you still exist in my heart  
I will never forget you at all  
No matter what  
As I remember those words...  
...You are not alone


End file.
